


Attitude

by SeafoamSoul



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 01:30:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17033804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeafoamSoul/pseuds/SeafoamSoul
Summary: Braun loses his match against Roman and he’s pissed. You’re not quite helping matters…Until you do.





	Attitude

“Stop putting words in my mouth!” I yelled at Braun, wrenching my arm from his grip as we rounded the corner to a dark hallway in the back.

“I’ll put something else in your mouth if you don’t lose that attitude,” Braun warned. He pressed himself against me, pushing me back against the wall.

“Oh, fuck you.” I rolled my eyes, moving to step past him. I didn’t make it far, one of his hands coming up to press against my throat lightly. I relaxed instantly,

“You need to remember who you’re talking to,” Braun warned, voice low. I nodded my head, eyes locked with his. “Use your words.” His hand tightened just slightly on my throat, and I clenched my thighs together.

“I’m sorry, Sir,” I whispered, eyes fluttering when his hand loosened on my throat, smirk on his face. I loved when he got like this, so dominant and demanding, much different than his usual caring softness. It just took a little bit of work. Which is what I had to do earlier.

=================

“I just don’t understand why you’re going back out there against Roman again. He beat you at Fastlane, let it go,” I begged Braun, clutching onto his arm.

“I’m not just gonna ‘let it go.’ I can’t,” Braun replied, ripping his arm from my grip.

“Oh my god, Braun,” I sighed, rolling my eyes. “You’re not gonna get anything out of it. It’ll just be the same thing as last time.”

At that, Braun stopped his movements, turning slowly to face me. “What do you mean by that?”

“You know what I mean by that.” I crossed my arms over my chest, staring up at him. “I mean that you’re wasting your time with this. Move on, find someone else to fight.”

“What, do you think he’s better than me?” Braun’s voice was gruff, anger evident in the way his words rolled off his tongue.

“I never said that,” I replied, shaking my head at him. “Never once did I say that. I’m just telling you that I think you’re wasting your time going out there again when you know what’s going to happen.” His eyes narrowed at me, his mouth open for rebuttal. “I’m not saying anything bad, don’t get angry with me. I’m just saying. You’ll go out there, give it all you’ve got like you always do, but Roman will beat you.”

“Thanks for all your support,” Braun spat, turning on his heel to keep going down the hallway.

“Of course I support you!” I called, moving to keep up with him. “But I don’t want you to be disappointed when you go out there expecting one thing but getting something else. I don’t want you to spend the rest of the week in a terrible mood because you didn’t stop and just think about what you’re doing for a second.” I was too busy talking to pay attention to how fast he was moving, and ran right into his back when he stopped just outside of gorilla.

“I’ll be fine,” he said simply, glancing over his shoulder at me before storming past the curtain when his music hit, heading to the ring to face off with Roman once again. I sighed, turning on my heel to watch his match from one of the many monitors littered around the back.

Twenty minutes later when he came back through the curtain, I shot a glance at him from my position against a wall. His face was red, anger obviously coursing through his veins. Our eyes met and he let out a deep breath, eyes closing as if he was steadying himself. “Don’t-”

“I told you so, didn’t I?” I said, unable to stop myself. “I told you that he would win, that it would be a waste of time for you to go after him again. And what did you do? Go out there anyway. And now look at you, you’ve been beaten by Roman again.”

“If you think he’s better than me, you can just go ahead and say it,” Braun invited, raising an eyebrow at me.

“I’m not saying he’s better than you, you know that,” I replied, shaking my head.

“That’s not what it sounds like to me.” And then Braun was storming off through the halls, leaving me behind.

“Then tell me what it sounds like to you!” I yelled, running after him, managing to get in front of him. “Tell me what it sounds like to you.”

“Go talk to your friend, Roman. I’m not having this conversation with you, but I’m sure the two of you would like to talk about how he’s better than me,” Braun said, moving to step past me.

“I don’t think he’s better than you! Would you just fucking listen to me for once?” My chest heaved with each breath I took after yelling at Braun, knowing immediately I hit a nerve. But there was no stepping back now.

“You can watch that attitude,” Braun warned in a whisper under his breath, grabbing my arm to lead me away from the crowd backstage.

“Then stop being an asshole and listen to me for once!” I fired back, glaring up at him.

“I’m listening just fine, Princess. And I’m hearing you saying Roman is better than me,” Braun explained simply.

“Stop putting words in my mouth!”

======================

And that’s how we ended up here, Braun pressed against me in a dark hallway, his hand on my throat. My breath was shallow as I waited for his next move, waited to hear what he had to say next.

“What has gotten into you tonight, Princess?” he asked, stepping even closer to me. My back was ramrod straight against the wall, his body caging me in.

“Nothing, I was just - “ I began, cutting myself off when his hand tightened back around my throat.

“You were just what? Thinking getting an attitude with me tonight would be a good idea?” Braun’s voice had taken on that one specific tone I loved so much. The tone he reserved only for special occasions, when I could coax him into the situation. And it seemed like I had finally done it tonight.

“No, Sir,” I replied, shaking my head slightly.

“I think maybe there should be a punishment for you getting that attitude with me, what do you think?” Braun thought aloud. “Yelling at me earlier, causing a scene, being a brat - all punishable offenses.” I let out a whimper at his words, my thighs clenching even harder together.

“I’m sorry,” I whispered, looking up at him through my lashes.

“Sorry isn’t cutting it today, Princess.” With a shake of his head, his hand was gone from my throat as he took a step back. I opened my mouth to say something, anything, but closed it quickly when his hands fell to my hips, turning me around to face the wall. I became distinctly aware of the sound of people walking around in the main part of the backstage area, noting how close all the footsteps were to our barely-hidden away position.

“Br-Sir, there are people out there,” I whimpered as his hands lifted the hem of my dress over my ass, hands ghosting over my skin.

“Then you’d better be quiet,” Braun said in my ear, voice gruff. I shivered as his beard brushed against the skin of my shoulder, propping myself against the wall with my hands. Another whimper escaped my lips as he pressed himself closer to me, his chest flush against my back. When the palm of his hand connected with my ass, leaving a stinging sensation in its wake, the only thing stopping me from crying out was his free hand covering my mouth. “Quiet,” Braun repeated, fingertips trailing over the bit of skin he just smacked. “Do you understand?”

I nodded furiously, pressing my ass back against his hand. I let out a deep breath when he slid his hand away from covering my mouth. “Thank you sir-oh!” I cried out, forgetting to be quiet as he slid his fingers through the wetness that had gathered between my legs, underneath the delicate material of my underwear.

In the next second, he replaced his hand over my mouth, muffling my voice as his free hand smacked against my ass at the same time. I moaned into the flesh of his hand, arching my back to push myself further into his hand. He swatted at me once more, much softer than before, before tearing my underwear off my legs, shoving the torn pieces into his pocket.

“You just can’t seem to get it right tonight, can you Princess?” he growled into my ear, spreading my legs with one of his own. “I’m gonna have to fuck that attitude right out of you, and maybe you’ll learn how to follow my directions.”

My moan was muffled against his hand again as I nodded, adjusting my hands on the wall in front of me. My blood was rushing in my ears, the sound of his zipper coming undone barely audible. For a second, I thought about the sheer number of people that were walking around backstage, about the fact that any one of them could run into us back here, catching us. Every sensible thought, however, flew out of my head the second Braun slammed into me.

One of my own hands flew up to clasp over Braun’s against my lips to keep me quiet as my eyes rolled back. Braun wasted no time at all, setting a harsh pace. I was thankful for his hand over my mouth, knowing that if it wasn’t there I would have drawn attention to us long before now. His thrusts were deep, harsh, but the head of his cock brushing against my g-spot every time he moved against me was ruining me. When his hips snapped against mine, rougher than every other thrust, a high pitched whine forced itself past my lips, Braun’s hand doing practically nothing to keep the sound down.

“What’s the matter, Princess?” he groaned in my ear, keeping up his relentless pace. His free hand was digging into my hip, keeping me steady while his thrusts rocked my body. “Don’t have a lot to say now, do you? Come on, baby. Tell me about how much. Better. Roman. Is.” A rough thrust punctuated each of his thrusts on his last three words.

I knew that making him even angrier probably wasn’t the best thing to do, but I couldn’t help myself. I was tired of him saying I thought Roman was better than he was, so I bared my teeth and bit at the flesh of his hand.

“Goddamn it,” he growled, snatching his hand off my mouth. I smirked to myself for a second, content in my small victory, before Braun pulled out of me completely. He ignored my whine of protest, turning me quickly to face him. “That mouth,” he sighed, shaking his head. “We gotta do something about it. Get on your knees.”

“Y-yes sir,” I mumbled, face flushed as I dropped to my knees in front of him. There was something about Braun like this, dominant and demanding and so rough, that made me giddy. I loved watching him like this, loved pushing his buttons to get him to this point. And if that meant being dragged to a dark hallway and getting the attitude fucked out of me? Well, I was okay with that.

I barely had time to settle myself in front of him before the head of his cock brushed my lips, impatience written all over Braun’s face. When my lips finally parted, Braun thrust forward, not stopping until he was hitting the back of my throat. I moaned around his length, my tongue swirling around him on every movement of his hips. He wasn’t slowing down at all, head of his cock hitting the back of my throat on every thrust. Braun’s muffled groans went straight to my core as he kept up his harsh pace, and I felt like the pressure in my stomach was getting to be too much.

Of course, that didn’t seem to matter to Braun. When he looked down and found one of my hands buried between my thighs, fingers rubbing along my clit, he pulled himself out of my mouth immediately. Pulling me up to my feet, he pushed my hand away from my clit. “Uh uh, Princess, you don’t get a reward. Not tonight,” he growled, hands gripping my hips as he pushed me against the wall.

“Please, Sir, I-” I begged, cut off midsentence when Braun slid back into me, rotating his hips. He tugged at my thighs, wrapping them around his waist to keep me in place before starting back up with his rough pace.

He left one of his hands on my hips as his thrusts continued, the other moving up to curl around my throat. I bit my lip, desperately trying to keep my moans to myself to keep from getting into more trouble.

“Learned your lesson yet, Princess? Learned how to be a good girl for me?” Braun’s accent was getting thicker and thicker as time progressed, pressure tightening just slightly on my throat. “Nobody compares to me, do they, baby? Huh? No one can make you feel like this? No one else’s dick does this to you?” He was rambling into my neck, thrusts getting progressively harder as his questions persisted.

“No, Sir,” I gasped, throwing my head back against the wall. I grasped onto his forearm, the one resting across my chest while his hand gripped my throat, trying to keep eye contact with him.

“Have we fixed your little attitude problem?” he snarled, hand tightening even further against my throat.

“Yes! Yes, Sir!” I cried, working around the pressure on my throat. All thoughts of being quiet were long forgotten as Braun’s hips kept pounding against mine, my orgasm building.

Braun could tell the state I was in, smirking as he told me to touch myself, make myself come. He didn’t have to tell me twice, one of my hands dropping from his forearm to rub circles against my clit. My movements were harsh, an attempt to keep up with Braun, and before I knew it I was coming hard around him.

He was right behind me, his hips pumping against mine twice more before he was coming, as well. He pressed our lips together as we came, an attempt to conceal any and all sounds that came from us. Even still, I was sure we had at least been heard by some of the roster, what with our being right near the main area backstage.

But it was worth it for the look in Braun’s eyes as his hand finally dropped from my throat, his eyes immediately softening. He pulled out of me slowly, settling me softly to my feet on the ground. “You okay?” he asked, cupping my cheeks with his hands to study my face.

“I’m fine,” I grinned at him, straightening the hem of my dress. “I promise,” I added, noticing that his focus never faded from my face.

“You did that on purpose,” he accused, pressing a kiss to my forehead before stepping back to fasten his pants back up.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” I shrugged, fingers combing through my hair. Braun’s eyes narrowed at me, disbelief evident on his features. When I was sure I looked put together, I turned to flash a smile at Braun. “I’m gonna go see if Roman wants to go get drinks with us tonight.”

Turning on my heel to walk away, I was stopped before I could make even three steps. Braun’s hand encased mine, turning me back towards him. “You’re gonna be the death of me, Princess,” he groaned.

“Who, me?” I feigned innocence, tossing my hair over my shoulder. “I just like to keep things interesting.” I shot a wink at him, smile growing on my face when I noticed the corners of his lips curl upward. And just like that, every bad thought about his match earlier was gone, and I had my normal Braun back.


End file.
